Question: What is the value of $\log_{10}{4}+2\log_{10}{5}+3\log_{10}{2}+6\log_{10}{5}+\log_{10}{8}$?
Answer: We use the two identities $a\log_b{x}=\log_b{x^a}$ and $\log_b{x}+\log_b{y}=\log_b{xy}$. The given expression becomes \begin{align*}
\log_{10}{4}+2\log_{10}{5}+3\log_{10}{2}+6\log_{10}{5}+\log_{10}{8}&=\log_{10}{2^2}+\log_{10}{5^2}+\log_{10}{2^3}+\log_{10}{5^6}+\log_{10}{2^3} \\
&=\log_{10}{(2^2 \cdot 5^2 \cdot 2^3 \cdot 5^6 \cdot 2^3)}\\
&=\log_{10}{(2^8 \cdot 5^8)} \\
&=\log_{10}{10^8} \\
&=\boxed{8}.
\end{align*}